yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 052
=Production Information= Originally aired: Thursday April 6, 2006 on Cartoon Network in the USA Show Stars Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) Scottie Ray (Zane Truesdale) Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) Anthony Salerno (Chazz Princeton) Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) Jason Griffith (Atticus Rhodes) Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) Recurring Role David Willis (Chancellor Sheppard) Lisa Ortiz (Mindy) Suzanne Goldish (Jasmine) =Episode Summary= The duel between Zane (2000 LP) and Jaden (1900 LP) continued. Zane: attacked Elemental Hero Wildegde (2600) with Cyber End Dragon (8000), but Jaden used his trap card, Soul Union, which allowed him to discard Sparkman (1600) and add his attack points to Elemental Hero Wildedge (4200). He also used his face down magic card, Emergency Provisions, to discard Soul Union and gain 1000 life points (2900), as well as Hero Signal to summon Bubbleman (800/1200) in defense mode. With Bubbleman being the only monster on the field, Jaden drew two extra cards. Jaden managed to survive the attack, and Zane summoned Cyber Kirin (300), whose special ability allowed him to sacrifice it and cancel all damage to his life points. In other words, Zane managed to avoid taking damage from using Power Bond. Zane started talking again about how Jaden isn’t dueling his usual self. Jaden started getting hungry and asked for Ms. Dorothy. When he saw her, he asked if she could make him some food. After getting some food in his stomach, Jaden felt better and started dueling his old way, with his heart. Jaden (100 LP): played Pot of Greed, to draw two extra cards, and summoned Avian (1000/1000) in defense mode. He also played the magic card, Spy Hero, which allowed him to steal a magic card from Zane’s graveyard after discarding two random cards. He stole Future Fusion, and he used it to fuse Clayman (800) and Burstinatrix (1200) in his deck to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500) in defense mode. He placed two cards face down to end his turn. Zane: summoned Cyber Phoenix (1200), whose special ability cancels out all magic card trap card effects aimed at Cyber End Dragon. He attacked Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster with Cyber End Dragon, but Jaden used De-Fusion to separate them back to Clayman and Burstinatrix. Jaden used his trap card, Elemental Burst, which allows him to destroy all monsters on Zane’s field after sacrificing an earth-type monster (Clayman), water-type (Bubbleman), fire-type (Burstinatrix), and wind-type (Avian).Zane, after Cyber Phoenix was destroyed, drew two extra cards, and then played the magic card, Time Fusion, which allows him to bring Cyber End Dragon back to the field on his next turn, without having to deal with any of the summoning requirements. Jaden: placed one card face-down Zane: he had discarded the magic card, Card from a Different Dimension, to activate Time Fusion, but then he got it back and used it, which allowed both duelists to draw two extra cards. Cyber End Dragon came back through Time Fusion, but it couldn’t attack on the same it was summoned, so Zane just placed one card face-down. Jaden: played the magic card, Fusion Recovery, to bring Polymerization and Burstinatrix back to his hand. He also played Miracle Fusion to remove Avian and Burstinatrix from play to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100), and played Polymerization to fuse him with Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500). His special ability gives him 300 extra attack points for every Elemental Hero monster in Jaden’s graveyard (4900). He destroyed Cyber End Dragon, and then Zane would take damage equal to his attack, but Zane used his trap, Damage Polarizer. It canceled the ability and allowed both duelists to draw one card. Jaden ended his turn with one face-down card. Zane (1100 LP): played the magic card, Power Bond, to fuse 3 Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber End Dragon, but he had no monsters on the field. He also used the magic card, Cybernetic Fusion Support, which let him pay half of his life points (550) to summon End Dragon without any fusion requirements, and with Power bond, its attack points doubled (8000). Zane also played Limiter Removal, to double its attack to 16000, and attacked Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, but Jaden played the magic card, Battle Fusion, which added Cyber End Dragon's attack points to Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (20900). Zane also used Battle Fusion on his Dragon (36900). It seemed Zane would win this, but Jaden had one last trap, Final Fusion. Now both duelists take damage equal to the combined attack points of their monsters, resulting in almost 58000 points of damage—''per player''. After the battle, the duel ended in a tie. Everyone congratulated the two duelists for putting up a good fight. Zane said that now that he’s leaving, he’s passing the torch to Jaden. Jaden may not have good grades, but he’s still a great duelist. Both Jaden and Zane collapsed to the arena floor, laughing over the battle. =Featured Duels= Jaden Yuki vs. Zane Truesdale - Rematch (Part 2) Jaden's Turn *Jaden had recently activated Soul Union and strengthened Elemental Hero Wildedge's ATK by than of Bladedge's, bringing its ATK to 5200, but it is still not strong enough to survive Cyber End Dragon's attack. *Cyber End Dragon's attack connects with Wildedge, but Zane congratulates himself too soon, as Jaden is still left with 100 Life Points. Before Cyber End Dragon's attack had connected with Wildedge Jaden revealed that he had activated Emergency Provisions and targeted Soul Union for its effect, regaining 1000 LP, which increased his Life Points increase just enough to keep him from losing the Duel. (+ 1900 + 5200 - 8000 = 8100 - 8000 = 100) *Finally, Jaden activates Hero Signal, which allows him to summon an Elemental Hero when a monster he controls is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. He summons Bubbleman (800/1200) in Defense Position and activates his effect. Since Bubbleman is the only card Jaden controls, he can draw 2 new cards from his Deck. **(NOTE: The real Bubbleman card only allows this if it is the only card the player controls while his hand is empty.) *Zane summons Cyber Kirin (300/800) and activates its effect: By tributing it, he takes no damage from Power Bond during his End Phase. Jaden's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed and draws 2 cards from his Deck. *Summons Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in Defense Position *Activates Spy Hero. Now, by discarding 2 random cards from his Deck, he can select 1 random Spell Card from Zane's Graveyard and add it to his hand; he selects Future Fusion and activates it, sending his Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix from his Deck to his Graveyard and Fusion Summoning his Rampart Blaster (2000/2500) in Defense Position *Sets 2 cards Zane's Turn *Summons Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600) in Attack Position. Now the effects of all Spells and Traps are negated if they target a Machine monster Zane controls. *Cyber End Dragon attacks Rampart Blaster, but Jaden activates De-Fusion, returning Rampart Blaster to his Extra Deck and re-summoning Clayman (800/2000) and Burstinatrix (1200/800) from his Graveyard. *Since he controls monsters of EARTH, WIND, FIRE, and WATER, Jaden also activates Elemental Burst, tributing all 4 of his Elemental Heroes and destroying all cards Zane controls on the field. *When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed, Zane can draw 1 card. *Zane activates Time Fusion; now, by removing 1 card in his hand from play, he can select 1 Fusion Monster in his Graveyard. He chooses Cyber End Dragon. On his next turn, during his Standby Phase, Cyber End Dragon will be re-summoned from his Graveyard, but he will be unable to attack with it. Jaden's Turn *Sets a card Zane's Turn *The card Zane removed using Time Fusion was Card from a Different Dimension. Since it was removed from play in his last turn, it is added to Zane's hand this turn, and both players can draw 2 cards from their Decks (Jaden draws Miracle Fusion and De-Fusion, while Zane draws Cybernetic Fusion Support and Limiter Removal) *Due to the effect of Time Fusion, Cyber End Dragon is re-summoned from Zane's Graveyard, and Zane sets a card. Jaden's Turn *Activates Fusion Recovery, allowing him to return Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster he used for a Fusion Summon from his Graveyard to his hand; he selects Burstinatrix and re-summons her (1200/800) to the field in Attack Position. *Activates Miracle Fusion, allowing him to remove from play any monsters he controls on the field or in his Graveyard and Fusion Summon an Elemental Hero Fusion Monster. He removes Elemental Heroes Avian in his Graveyard and Burstinatrix on the field from play and Fusion Summons Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in Attack Position *Activates Polymerization, sending Elemental Heroes Sparkman in his hand and Flame Wingman on the field to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon his Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100) in Attack Position *Shining Flare Wingman's first effect activates: it gains 300 additional ATK for every Elemental Hero in Jaden's Graveyard. There are currently 8, so Shining Flare Wingman gains 2400 extra ATK (4900/2100) *Shining Flare Wingman attacks and destroys Cyber End Dragon (Zane: 1100 LP) *Normally, Shining Flare Wingman's second effect would activate on this note, inflicting damage to Zane equal to the ATK of the monster it destroyed in battle, but Zane activates Damage Polarizer, which negates Shining Flare Wingman's effect, and allows both players to draw a card (both draw Battle Fusion) *Jaden sets a card Zane's Turn *Activates Power Bond. Now, by sending the Fusion Material Monsters from his hand or his side of the field to the Graveyard, he can Fusion Summon a Machine monster. *However, he currently controls no monsters, so he activates Cybernetic Fusion Support. Since he played Power Bond, he can pay half his Life Points (Zane: 550 LP) and remove the Fusion Material Monsters in his Graveyard from play. He removes his 3 Cyber Dragons from his Graveyard and Fusion Summons his Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) in Attack Position. *Since Cyber End Dragon was summoned using Power Bond, it gains ATK equal to its original ATK (8000/2800)—but during his End Phase, Zane must take damage equal to his monster's original ATK. *Activates Limiter Removal, which doubles the ATK of all Machines Zane controls, so Cyber End Dragon's ATK is doubled once more. (16000/2800) However, during the End Phase of the turn he uses Limiter Removal, all Machine monsters Zane controls will be destroyed if they were affected. *Cyber End Dragon attacks Shining Flare Wingman, but Jaden activates Battle Fusion, increasing his Shining Flare Wingman's ATK by Cyber End Dragon's ATK (20900/2100) *However, Zane activates his own Battle Fusion and increases Cyber End Dragon's ATK by Shining Flare Wingman's ATK (36900/2800). On this note, he and Jaden congratulate each other on a spectacular Duel, and Zane declares that he passes on his torch to Jaden. *On this note, Jaden activates his Final Fusion Trap; since Shining Flare Wingman was targeted in battle, he can destroy it and Zane's Cyber End Dragon and inflict damage equal to the combined total ATK of the destroyed monsters. Both Jaden and Zane lose 57800 Life Points (Jaden/Zane: 0 LP), and the Duel ends in a Draw. =Differences in the English Dub= * The onigiri or rice balls that Jaden ate are left out unedited in the 4Kids dub. * In the original Japanese version when Jaden activates his Elemental Burst trap card, Kanji appear over each of the Elemental Heroes' faces before their powers are activated. The kanji are erased in the 4Kids dub due to FCC regulations and for the purpose of cultural streamlining.